


When Keith Came back

by RegularGhostly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Top Lance (Voltron), porn with some plot i guess, red lion - Freeform, sucking dick, they fuck in the red lion guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularGhostly/pseuds/RegularGhostly
Summary: Keith has been back from the Blade of Marmora for about a week and Lance has forgotten in the time that he was gone how hard it was to not jump that boys bones. Now that be’s back, Lance finally makes his move.





	When Keith Came back

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo first fic in a little while. First nsfw klance fic ever lol and I write it for/with a friend I met like 2 days ago. Ah the blossoming of a new friendship :) anyway, leave a comment if you can! I always really appreciate those!

__

* * *

Lance tossed and turned in his bed. His body was exhausted but his mind was panicked, running through every little thing from the past few weeks and picking apart every detail. First of all, Keith was back. Keith was back on team Voltron and Lance could not have predicted how happy that would make him. Who could have predicted Lance sprinting full speed through the castle, the second he’d heard the Marmora ship dock. It plays back through his head, the scene of him running up to and tackling Keith the second he stepped out of the ship. Lances hug earned a surprised gasp from the former red Paladin, but eventually he felt Keith’s warm arms wrap around him as he was hugged back.

Nobody could have predicted that, but Lance definitely knew what it meant. He knew a long time ago. He knew when watching Keith laugh made his chest full with a heavy comforting swell, when watching Keith train made him sweat, and when hearing about Keith nearly quiznaking killing himself filled him with heartbreak, rage, and determination. Determination for what? Lance isn’t sure. Maybe to make sure Keith never feels like his life is worth less than anybody else’s, than any mission.

Then there was what happened just earlier that day. That…moment between them. Lance had been in the kitchen looking for movie night snacks, when Keith walked in, holding his arms around his torso like he was freezing. This made sense of course, Coran had explained earlier that the temperature control was on the fritz, and would be for the next six hours or so. Guess the cold of space came seeping in during that time.

“Hey, Mullet.” Lance spun around, and gave Keith a casual salute. “Whoa dude, you look like you’re gonna freeze.” Keith was nearly shivering as he looked up at Lance.

Keith shrugged and mumbled “I guess.” Before he walked further into the room and sat at the counter, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

Lance remembers watching Keith’s hand and thinking, “ _Oh fuck all the way off with those gloves. Un-fucking-fair._ ”

Because yes, Lance does have a thing for Keith’s hands. Well, his hands in those gloves specifically. Lance had let his mind (and hands) wander many, many nights, thinking about those gloves. Wrapped around his neck, tugging on his hair, grasping at his back as Lance presses into him, it wasn’t hard to get Lance going when he thought about Keith in any situation to be fair. But the gloves were...special.  
  
Lance was pulled from his thoughts by Keith waving said gloved hands in his face. “Lance? Where’d you go?”

He shook himself out of his thoughts. “Uh you’re cold. Here, my jacket's gonna do more for you than that leather-“ “ _Jesus leather_ ” -“cropped mess.” He shook out of his comfortable, signature zip-up hoodie and handed it to Keith. Surprisingly, Keith’s face grew pink and he accepted.

“...Thank you, Lance.” Keith slid comfortably into the jacket, which arms hung over his hands.  
  
“ _Adorable. What an asshole_.”

Lance nodded, “Uhm, go ahead and keep that...until the AC’s fixed.”

Keith then simply walked off. Who knows what he came into the kitchen for because he left without it. And that was the end, Keith was wearing his jacket and presumably going to sleep in it.

Lance stepped out of his bed, bypassing his slippers and robe. “ _Guess I’ll make my way to Red, I could use some thinking time with her._ ” So Lance made his way down the many halls of the castle, journey only lit by small, dim lights placed high up on the the walls.

Finally, he reaches the hangar. Red welcomes him with the familiar glow and hum she always does, opening her jaw and allowing him inside.

But there’s a figure, hardly visible sitting in the pilot's chair. “ _Wait a minute, Keith?”_

“Keith?” The figure jumps out of his gaze and out of the chair- was probably deep in thought -and turns towards sharply towards the source of the voice.

“Lance?” Keith relaxes after realizing who startled him. “Oh, I was just uh-“

“ _He’s still wearing my jacket…God he looks so cute in it.”_ Lance looks Keith up and down before stepping closer. “You’re…still wearing my jacket?” He questions, tugging on the bottom of it and pulling Keith into him. “ _That’s it. I’m gonna do it.”_

Looking down at himself, Keith blushes and stutters out, “Y-yeah I mean you said I could...I could keep it for a while so-“ Keith cuts himself off when he looks up, noticing how close Lance’s face is to his own. So close he can feel Lances hot breath ghosting in his face. And he’s drawing closer, resting his forehead on Keith’s own.  
  
“Lance…” Keith whispers, worried that if he speaks too loudly this will all shatter, and he’ll be alone in the Lion about to kiss the thin air. He glances down at Lance’s lips and they’re parted slightly, tongue darting out and drawing the plump bottom lip in to wet it.

Lance must’ve been walking them back during this encounter without Keith noticing, because the backs of his knees hit the pilot's chair.

“Do you know what you’re doing to me everyday, Keith?” Lance pushes Keith down into the chair.

Keith gasps as he hits the leather. “W-What?”

Lance leans down and presses their lips together, surprisingly soft for the way Lance has been acting up until this. Soft but deep and long, lips moving against each other in cooperation to create the warmest, safest feeling Keith’s ever fucking felt.

“ _Fucking finally_.” Lance pulls back and leans his forehead against Keith’s. “You look so cute in my jacket, you look so hot when you’re training, and I have to deal with it every day.” Lance goes in for another kiss but Keith’s hand on his chest stops him.  
  
“Wait, you think I’m cute?” Keith smirks.

Lance nods hastily and leans back in, trying to get another kiss from his teammate. Keith leans up and meets his lips, wrapping his hands around Lances neck opening his mouth for Lance to explore.

Lance slides his one hand underneath Keith’s shirt, rolling it to one side and holding the boys hip tight. “ _Really hope he bruises as easily as I suspect_.” He tightens his grip and nips on Keith’s swollen bottom lip.

“Mhm...Lance.” Keith whines, and it’s caught in their kiss, the sound swallowed by Lances mouth. That sound works on Lance like the flip of a switch, and he wait can’t any longer. He feels his pants getting tighter and tighter, and as he looks down he can see that Keith is in the same state. He grabs Keith’s thighs and pulls him down the chair to where he’s slouching almost out right of it.

For Keith, looking into Lances eyes right now is like looking over the ocean during a storm. Swirling blue and grey, demanding of respect. He looks powerful, hungry, and impatient. Keith understands that look. He raises his shirt over his head and discards it to be forgotten on the floor.

Lance runs his hands over Keith’s chest and abs and whispers against his mouth. “God Keith, you’re so beautiful.” He leans down over Keith’s chest and kisses down to the waistband. Lance looks back up into Keith’s eyes from in between his still clothed legs. “ _Fuck. He looks incredible_.”

Keith’s eyes are that deep shade of purple Lance rarely gets to see. They’re swimming with lust, submission, and an almost pathetic amount of want. “I’ll let you do something for me, hu?” Lance stands and strips naked, putting a bit of a show on for Keith. His swollen dick is dragged down with the fabric until it’s free and standing out.

Lance climbs onto the chair on his knees, straddling Keith’s torso on either side. Stroking his cock in front of Keith‘s face, almost touching his lips with the head. He whispers, “You wanna make me feel good, Keith? I’ll bet you can.” Keith’s eyes go half-lidded, as he nods and licks Lances dick from underneath. All the way from the bottom of the shaft, to right underneath his head, before kissing and taking it into his mouth.

Lance rests his hand on Keith’s head, cradling his head gently but like he was trying to hold back. As Keith takes him in deeper he lets out a heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Fuck Keith…” Lance groans and grips a bit tighter into Keith’s hair.

Keith wraps his hands around the back of Lances thighs, and slowly swallows down Lances dick, leaving an inch or two to the open air. Swirling his tongue around the shaft and head, Keith can feel Lance throbbing inside him.

“You look so good with your lips around my cock, baby.” Lance watches Keith’s face heats up at the praise, the deep blush reddening his ears and cheeks at the praise. “Think-mhm!-think you can take it all?”

Keith looks up through his eyelashes and nods, before tightening his grip around Lances legs and cautiously sliding Lance’s cock further down his throat.

“Relax baby, I know you can do it.” Lance pets The side of Keith’s head as he bottoms out inside Keith’s throat. Keith swallows around Lances head, feeling him twitch and taking a bit of pride in his abilities. “F-fuck Keith... baby holy shit. Lance slowly pulls out of Keith’s throat, Keith still suckling his lips around it as it sides out, and Lance slides slowly back in. Lance is moaning and groaning as he watches Keith take his entire dick into his throat, trying not to buck into his mouth like he wants.

picking up the pace, he swirls his tongue around the shaft as it goes in, and around the head as it’s pulled out. He moans around Lances cock, sending soft vibrations through it and pulling more beautiful moans from Lance. “Fuck Keith... you’re about to make me cum.”

Lance pulls out of Keith’s mouth. “We’re not ending this just yet.” Lance steps down from the chair, removes Keith’s boots hastily, and fidgets with his belt until it comes undone, allowing Lance to slide them down his legs. He leaves kisses trailing down his inner thigh as he slowly strips him. “Love your legs…” Lance mumbles into Keith’s thigh. Keith might’ve missed it if he wasn’t watching and listening to intently, like this was a moment he needed to commit to memory, to live in for all his life.

Soon, Keith’s pants are forgotten to the floor, only his grey, tented briefs remain. Lance palms Keith’s bulge through the fabric, pulling a whine from Keith. “So fucking cute.” Lance thinks. God he would do anything to get more of those noises out of him. Keith pulls his still gloved hand over his mouth, attempting to quiet himself.

“Hey, Keith no...” Lance grabs Keith’s hand and holds it, linking their fingers. “I wanna hear you...please? Don’t hold back.” Lance kisses his hand and stands up, pulling Keith’s knees over his shoulders. The chair is tall enough to allow Lance’s hips to be just below Keith’s own.

Lance presses his first two fingers to Keith’s and commands. “Suck.”

Keith takes the two fingers into his mouth and licks around them. Tasting the salt of Lances fingers, they feel rough yet, limber. These hands have saved Keith’s ass over a hundred times, saved the team, saved the universe. These fingers grip his gun and blow the heads off of sentries and galea alike. Yet there’s still something gentle about them. They’re not thick and rough like would be typical of a warrior. They’re agile, slender, and precise. Keith wonders how precise as they stroke his tongue, affectionately and suggestively.

Lance slowly pulls his fingers out of Keith’s mouth, whose lips chase after them like they did Lances dick. A string of spit pulls from Lances fingers to Keith’s lower lip, and breaks as Lance lowers his hand down to Keith’s ass.

Slowly, and watching Keith’s face, Lance slides in one spit-slick finger. Surprisingly easy. He kisses Keith’s legs by his face as he fingers in and out. “This isn’t the first time you’ve played here hu?” Lance teases and wonders if Keith has played with himself, thinking of him.

“ _Jesus, imagine._ ” Keith naked on his bed with one hand around his swollen cock, his other hand pressing three fingers into his ass. Shit, Lance knows he’s spent plenty of nights fantasizing about this exact moment. Has Keith? Has Keith ever moaned his name through his own orgasm?

Lance is pulled back into reality when he hears this gem. “Lance, more please...” Keith begs and pushes his hips down onto Lance’s finger, whining and writhing. He so needy, so impatient, so Keith.

Lance adds his second finger, stretching Keith open for him and this too is surprisingly easy. “Do you Keith? Do you play with yourself down here?” Keith grips into the leather seat and turns his head away “Yes…” He answers into his hand.

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself, Keith?” Lance searches with his agile fingers for the spot that will make Keith scream, totally unspool Keith until he’s a moaning panting mess for him.

Keith bucks his hips up. “Hah...Lance please.” He begs. Torture. Lance could take him right now and he’d be fine, more than fine. But Lance wants to draw this out as long as possible, make Keith beg and whine. “Lance I’m ready, come on.”

“Uh-uh baby, answer me first. Do you think about me fucking you when you touch yourself?” Lance scissors his fingers for good measure, before sliding deeper and pressing up.

“AH! Fuck L-lance!” Keith jolts and screams, “Yes! Yes I do! Now please…” Keith shakes his hips slightly, simply because he can’t keep still. What a fucking sight.

Keith is laid back in the red lions pilot chair, beautiful pale legs slung over Lances shoulders. Hair messy from the back of the chair, lips swollen and bitten red, so ready for Lance to enter him. Actually begging for it, which is the most amazing thing Lance has ever heard. This is a moment that has played out many, many times in Lances head, late at night as the other Paladins sleep, he’s stroking his dick and imagining his name on Keith’s lips. He imagines fucking Keith like this, where he can see his beautiful flushed face, watch him bite his lips and his eyes rolling back into his head. And it’s here, Lance has Keith laid out in front of him, needing his dick so bad he’s actually begging.

“Okay, I’m putting it in.” Lance spits in his hand and strokes it over his dick before positioning it at Keith’s entrance. He bends down and kisses Keith. It’s soft at first, but as Lance slowly pushes himself inside the kiss gets deeper. Every ounce of “I trust you.” And “I missed you” between the both of them is poured into this kiss, licking and biting each other’s lips until Lance bottoms out inside of him.  
  
Lance pulls slightly back, still close enough to feel Keith’s panting against his face. “You okay?” He asks.

“Mhm, yeah start moving.” Keith gives him one last quick peck before Lance stands back up, and grabs onto Keith’s legs. Pulling out slowly, still watching Keith’s face, he groans.

“Shit Keith, you feel so good.” The warmth and tightness around him is fucking incredible. His imagination could never have contrived something as special as this moment. Lance builds up a steady pace, momentarily halting his rhythm to kiss Keith again a shorter kiss that he hopes demonstrates to Keith how much he really loves him. Holding one side of his face and kissing his forehead before standing back up, Lance whispers. “Don’t forget to let me hear you baby.”

“Hah...Fuck Lance, harder.” Keith’s gasping and moaning, hands digging claw marks into the seat beneath him. He looks at Lance, who has an expression of determination on his face and he thrusts with added strength into him.

His eyebrows are knitted in focus, licking and biting his lips. There are many similarities with him fucking and him in battle, but for some reason this one is so much better.

“Lance...mmmh h-harder.” Keith whines. He knows he’s testing Lance, but he can admit he kind of wants to see what would happen if Lance snapped.

“Here baby, have this.” Lance says with a smirk, and angles his hips up before drawing back, and slamming back in, right against Keith’s prostate.

“AH! F-fuck Jesus Lance...Right there!” Keith’s back arches high off the seat, sweat matting his bangs to his forehead and heating up the cockpit.

The atmosphere in this room is downright sinful now. Red light dimly illuminates the two of them, such a romantic color. The cockpit smells of sweat and sex, and the sounds filling the room are of moans, panting, begging, and skin slapping skin. Looking above him, Keith see’s honestly the most beautiful boy he’s ever known. Lance, standing above him with Keith’s own legs over his shoulders. Keith watches the roll of Lance’s hips as he fucks into him. Lances hair is also wetted to the sides of his face, sweat dripping down the short brown strands and onto his neck, leaving a trail all the way down to his navel.

“Keith...Keith...Mmmhm you feel so fucking good.” Lance chants his name like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. “So good for me baby...shit.” Lances fingers claw into Keith’s legs, sure to leave bruises for the next day. Perfect, as far as Keith is concerned. He wants to see them tomorrow and know he belongs to Lance.

Lances pace quickens and becomes erratic. “S-shit Keith...close!” Keith reaches down and strokes his own neglected dick and it’s slick with the pre he’s been dribbling this whole time.

“Yeah...Oh fuck Lance! I’m close too!” Keith can’t speak without panting and moaning.

“Love your voice babe...Mmfuck…sounds so beautiful.” Fast and faster Lance thrusts in and out of him, closer and closer to his end. “Fuck Keith...Cumming!” Lance pulls out of Keith, and strokes himself over him, listening intently to the sound of Keith finishing with him, over his own torso.  
  
Lance wears a tired, loving smile as he leans down and holds Keith’s cheeks, kissing him deeply and slowly. Their Mouths open and close against each other lazily and lovingly, before kneeling down on the floor in front of the chair. “You look...so fucking pretty right now.” Lance whispers and nuzzles their noses together.

“Hm, yeah you look alright too.” Keith jokes back, laughing at himself and earning a faux look hurt from Lance.

“Hey! I just rocked your world and all you can say is that I’m alright?” Keith giggles, this display of dramatics is just so Lance. “You, Mr. Keith Kogane, have hurt me. Cut me deep, Red.”

“Ok I’ll fix it. I’ll apologize. Ready?” Keith must be smiling like a goofball, but he can hardly help himself when he’s this happy. Lance simply nods for him to continue. “I love you.” He states, watching Lances eyes for his reaction. “And...I think I have for a long time.”

Another kiss, heavy and sweet and clumsy because neither of them can help but smile widely against each other’s lips. “I love you too Keith.” Lance answers, petting Keith’s hair and leaning on his forehead. “Come to my room?”

Keith agrees, but suggests they should probably get dressed first.

“What you don’t wanna walk through the castle naked? Boring.” Lance teases and stands back up, collecting his clothes to slip back into. “You can wear the jacket, babe.”

Keith grins back at him. “Thank you, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Leave a comment and a kudos if you can!


End file.
